theholybollblefandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
Weapons used by Bollslims Bollslims use many weapons to defend their religion. The most common models are: * FN-FAL - a semi-automatic, selective fire battle rifle produced by the Belgian armaments manufacturer * FELIN FAMAS - a bullpup-styled assault rifle designed and manufactured in France by MAS * "Thompson" submachine gun - a Culonian submachine gun, invented by John T. Thompson in 1918, that became infamous during the Prohibition era * PKP PECHENEG - a reliable Slavonian machine gun with a 400-round cartridge * AK 47 - a selective-fire assault rifle, first developed in the Slavic Union by Mikhail Kalashnikov * TAR 21 - alsko known as 'Tavor', is an Israeli bullpup assault rifle * MOON RABBIT (also 玉兔) - once used by the fuzzy-fur-things, this battle rifle is now the main weapon of the Shtor militia and many independent Bollslims. Its name refers directly to its creators, the fuzzies, as they came from the space (hence moon) and slightly look like rabbits (hence rabbit) * Bottled Cancer - a canister, that stores cancerogenic liquid, giving anyone that comes in contact with its presence, cancer of many kinds. It was used by one of the six original Fireteam members to avenge the Westerns. Each highly positioned Bollslim and most of the Blessed Writers posses their own signature weapon: * "Boll's Hand"- a sacred gauntlet, used by Ulrich The Sharp * "Totsuka" - The Truthful's katana, enhanced and blessed by Boll. * "Carcano" - a special rifle from WW2, used by Primo Bucktooth * "Vincero" - a custom carbon fiber gun, used by The Root * "Lament of Lars" - a glorious revolver forged by Bollslims, used by Kocite * "B12" - one-handed semi-automatic shotgun, used by Nutse Da Lobster Lamentslars.png B12.png Ulrichboll.png Weapons used by F.T.P. Soldiers of F.T.P. are equiped with the following weapons (Note: this only lists guns used by infantry soldiers, not by any Professors, who are part of/allied with Fake Taxi Police): * AA 12 - a shotgun developed in 1972 by Maxwell Atchisson * M4A1 - a fully automatic variant of the basic M4 assault rifle carbine * Mini-Uzi Carbine - a SMG, visually similar to a pistol, with much higher fire rate * Ithaca 37 - pump-action shotgun Weapons used by Professors Professors, either part of M.K.G. or F.T.P., use a small variety of guns, but they posses other powerful signature weapons: * FAMAS-G2 - bullpup-styled assault rifle; similar ones are used by Bollslims * SRM 1216 - a delayed blowback semi-automatic shotgun with a 16-round detachable magazine * M9A1 - double-single action pistol, given to leaders of larger units * Luger - toggle-locked recoil-operated semi-automatic pistol, used by Madidz * FGM-148 Javelin - a portable anti-tank missile, used by BR-T * Dragunov - Slavonian sniper rifle, used by Blibo * "Sound of Shontz" - a powerful saxophone, wielded by Shontz * "The Sponge™" - hard sponge kicked by P-man to kill his son * "Blabo chalk" - piece of chalk-like material thrown into Sebastian by Bilbo * "Ebola's rage" - noise-based gauntlet (triggered by sound of shouting of its wielder), which causes temporary paralysis to those who are exposed to its annoying sound, used by Madonoch * "Shit Gun" - a spray looking gun, that projects sewage, used by Madonoch * "Discipline cane" - blunt weapon made of bamboo, used by Bigg Poppa for enforcing discipline * "Nice Mistake" - sword used by Boris to defeat George in the Great battle; otherwise used by Maude Blabo.png Dasponge.png Bell sound.png Nice mistake.png Madonoc.png